


It Comes Back To You

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Poe is waiting on Finn.





	It Comes Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedorkyastra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/gifts).



The nurse glanced up from her datapad as Poe passed by, and, immediately recognizing him, silently moved out of the room. As always, the chair next to Finn’s healing cubicle was waiting for him. Poe sunk into the chair and waited for a moment, the quiet of the room only disturbed by the soft beeping of the life support machines. 

“Hey, buddy.” He said, finally. “The doctors said you might wake up soon. I… I still can’t understand why you are here. I mean-” Poe paused to rub his face, “you were so good the last time I saw you, and now…” Finn did not answer. How could he?

“You’ve got to wake up.” He begged. Poe placed his hand on the glass, wishing he could reach through and hold Finn’s hand, touch his face, “I’m so alone. I mean, I’ve got the rest of Black Squadron, but Rey’s still gone, and you’re…” Poe once more rubbed his grease-stained hands over his eyes. He had hardly slept in weeks, the few hours he did manage to catch plagued by distorted visions of a sucking darkness or mangled x-wings, his friends’ corpses laying glassy eyed in the wreckage.

“I need you. Please. Come back to me.” Poe stared at Finn through the glass, hoping against all odds that his friend would hear his pleas and wake up, but he remained as he was. Poe lowered his head until it was pressed against the glass; his breath fogged the glass.

“I still haven’t forgiven you for ruining my jacket.” He tried, “It was my favorite. BB8 was devastated.” 

Poe was unsure how much time passed after that. Minutes or hours stretched on, measured only by Finn’s steady heartbeat and Poe’s ragged breathing.

“Commander.” Poe jerked upright, raking his hands through his hair in an effort to appear even semi put together.

“General Organa!” The General stood in the doorway, strained smile creasing her lips.

“You should get some sleep. I’ll watch over him now.” Her head tilted towards the still comatose Finn. Poe leapt to his feet.

“Of course, ma’am.” He was halfway out the door when the General spoke again.

“Oh, and Poe?” He turned back slowly, confused and slightly suspicious of the sudden mischief in her voice, “Do you know what happened the first time Han tried to ask me out?”

“No, ma’am.” He shuffled his feet.

“I nearly fractured his wrist.” Poe stared, “Do you know why I’m telling you this?” 

“No, ma’am.” Poe repeated. The General leaned in close and lowered her voice to an appropriately conspiring level.

“Because when Finn wakes up - and he will - I’m fairly certain he won’t try to push you down a flight of stairs.” The General barked a laugh and moved to sit in the chair Poe had vacated. “Keep that in mind.” 

Poe gave a slow nod and shuffled out. Outside the hospital room, he paused to shake his head in slight bewilderment. His General sure was a strange one.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thursday!! I'm not sure what squadron Poe is in or what that thing Finn is in is called!!!!
> 
> I'm still taking prompts!
> 
> Anyways, thanks to all who review or leave kudos, you're the best!  
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
